Calming a prosecutor
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Chief prosecutor Lana Skye is sick of all the assault reports that is filed in because of Franziska's temper. She calls in a favor from an old friend, in hopes that Franziska will finally learn to calm down. Rated M for various punishments
1. Chapter 1

Calming a prosecutor

Chapter 1

Lana Skye sighed. It was no wonder why, the way things were. As chief prosecutor she was responsible for looking through all the paper trail left by cases by the other prosecutors.

She wasn't surprised at the numbers she was looking at… but she was disappointed. She reached for her intercom button.

"Sana could you tell Ms Von Karma to come to my office please?"

A few minutes later, Franziska von Karma entered Lana's office. She looked as she always did, perfect and ready for action.

"You sent for me Chief Skye?"

"Yes Franziska, please have a seat."

Lana sighed and took up a thick leaflet.

"Do you know what this is Franziska?"

"As I haven't seen it before, the logical answer would be no."

Lana sighed again, great; she was in a bad mood… not that there ever was a good mood with Franziska von Karma now that she thought it over.

"This is a list over every person that has filed in assault complaints this month."

"So?"

"They are all directed at you."

"Don't be foolish Chief Skye, I only hurt people who deserve it."

Lana took up the leaflet, reading out loud.

"Prosecutor Payne was whipped so hard that he got a 3 degree burn."

"The man hasn't won a single trial in almost 2 months, he needed to be shown what would happen if this trend continues."

"Prosecutor Gavin reports of a broken guitar case."

"The fool was foolishly trying to woe me and used up a lot of my precious time, he should be glad I didn't go for one of his prized guitars."

"And I got 3 full sites off complaints of witnesses and defense attorneys who have received whippings from you in court."

"The witnesses were spouting foolish unneeded nonsense in their testimonies."

"And the defense attorneys?"

"Where foolishly trying to interrupt when I was talking."

Lana didn't sigh now, she groaned.

"Franziska this can't continue, you need to deal with this temper issue you have."

"What issue? It's not my fault people are foolish."

"I mean it Franziska, I can't deal with this for much longer. This is a final warning, if I get in one more assault report directed at you, this case will turn ugly for you is that clear?"

Franziska frowned, and huffed gently.

"Message received chief, now is that all?"

"I certainly hope so for your sake."

Franziska rose and bowed gently before walking out of the Chief's office.

Lana hoped with all her might that Franziska would take the hint… but deep inside herself she knew that Detective Gumshoe would become a millionaire before Franziska stopped whipping people of her own free will.

3 days later Lana saw that her warning didn't have enough impact on the young German prosecutor. Another pile of assault complaints lay on her desk. There was no way around it… Drastic time called for drastic measures. She took up her phone and dialed a number she had memorized a long time ago.

"**Kitty Petro speaking, how may I help you?" **

"Hey Petro, this is Lana Skye, remember me?"

"**How could I forget, you helped me out a lot a few years ago." **

"That I did… and you promised that if there was anything I needed from you I only had to give a call."

The line went silent for a while, all Lana heard were the sound of leather, Kitty had probably risen from a chair.

"**Strange, didn't think you would be one to need my expertise, you always seemed to be the quiet type."**

"It's not me, one of my underlings have a nasty habit of lashing out at people she don't like"

"**How bad? Just cussing or full blown drunken sailor swearing?"**

"Neither, I mean actual lashing out, she has a whip that never leaves her side."

The line got silent again, and when Kitty spoke, Lana could almost hear the grin plastered on her face.

"**OK, you piqued my interest, I'm all ears." **

Lana smiled. "Good… because I think this case would be perfect for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lana looked around the lobby of the LA courthouse, looking for a woman by the name of Kitty Petro. She wondered why she had so much trouble finding her; Kitty was never a person who blended in with her surroundings.

Lana smiled, as she finally saw the young woman, standing in front of the courthouse statue of Lady Justice.

"Admiring the view Petro?" She asked.

Kitty turned at Lana's words and smiled. Kitty was a young woman of 25, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wasn't the tallest woman around, something she often sulked about, but with enough charisma to make anyone smile.

She was currently dressed in a white button shirt, with a red unbuttoned vest. She wore black trousers and a pair of black shoes.

"Yeah, you know how much I love mythology."

"What has Mythology to do with Lady Justice?" Lana was confused making Kitty laugh.

"I can tell you the story if you'd like."

"Yeah why not, we've got time to spare."

"All right" Kitty said smiling. "Back in ancient Greece there was a demi god named Nemesis. She was ugly and vicious, whit swords for arms, or so the tale goes anyways. Whenever the gods felt mistreated, whether if a mortal said that they were gods or if they hadn't given enough sacrifices to please them, the gods supposedly sent Nemesis after them to give back what they owned the gods or pay with their life."

"Then the Romans got big and decided to adopt the Greek gods as their own. However the Romans where addicted to beauty and esthetic beauty, and therefore the gods themselves should be the most beautiful of all. Nemesis wild hair was put into a bun, she got real arms, but kept a sword, and got a scale and a blindfold, and was given the name Justitzia."

Lana blinked. "Lady Justice… nice. I suppose you know what the items she has stands for too, little miss know it all?"

"Of course" Kitty said smiling. "The scales to weight one truth against each other, the blindfold to not judge by appearance, and the sword to deliver justice, if it's needed."

Lana smiled. "Well you haven't changed, still full of useless information."

"That's me" Kitty said. "So, why are we here?"

"Franziska has a trial in an hour, I thought you'd want to… observe."

"Sounds like a plan, but I won't get to know everything by observing, I will need to ask you and eventual friends some questions… a lot of people's anger come from childhood, I'd like to get all the information I can."

As soon as Kitty stopped talking there was a loud snap followed by a small yelp. Lana sighed and turned to the source.

"Franziska how many times do I have to go over this?"

Kitty turned and saw a young woman coiling a whip, and a man in a battered coat rubbing his arm.

"Not my fault that Scruffy is useless" Franziska said turning gently to scowl at the poor man.

Lana turned gently. "My apologies Detective Gumshoe, I try to tell her to behave but she won't listen to reason."

Gumshoe smiled gently and rubbed his neck. "Nah it's ok chief Skye, I'm starting to get used to it. Now I have to get ready for my testimony today."

Gumshoe disappeared leaving Franziska, Lana and Kitty behind.

"What will it take for you to stop assaulting people?"

"I don't assault people I guide them away from a life of foolishness… now if that's all, I have a trial to win."

Franziska stepped away from Lana but stopped next to Kitty.

She turned and looked the blonde in the eye, and gently placed her whip under her cheek forcing Kitty to look up into her face.

"Button you vest young lady, this is a court of law, not a circus."

Franziska let her whip fall gently and placed it at her hip before strolling on past Kitty who blinked gently.

"Wow…"

Lana sighed. "Sorry about that, she can be… quite impossible to deal with."

Kitty laughed. "I like her already, quite spunky… and yet she doesn't look old."

"She's not, she's only 23, a prosecuting genius, started this job when she was 15 back in Germany."

"So genius at work, idiot at socializing?"

"Yes and no" Lana said. "Her family is rich, after what I have heard she has done horseback riding and had violin lessons when she was younger, but she doesn't seem to like… people."

"Right" Kitty said gently buttoning her vest. "Let's take a look at how this woman does her job shall we?"

A few hours later Kitty and Lana exited the courtroom, Lana rubbing her temples, Kitty slightly wide eyed.

"So… she really knows how to use that whip don't she?"

Lana groaned. "I do not get paid enough to deal with all these assault charges."

"Well at least she gave you a guilty verdict" Kitty said shrugging.

Lana just rubbed her temples.

"Need some aspirin?" Kitty asked.

"No, but thanks for offering… now, you have some questions to ask yes?"

Kitty nodded. "Let's start with the basics, what do you know of her childhood?"

"Not much and the little I know I wish I didn't know. Franziska's father Manfred von Karma was one of the greatest prosecutors in the world and has a record of 40 years without a single loss."

Kitty whistled low. "Wow, that's one hell of a record."

"Yeah, and through all those years there were many whispers of forged evidence, though no one dared to accuse the man of anything… he wasn't a kind person."

"You think he was hard on Franziska when she was young?"

Lana turned to Kitty, before looking around to make sure no one heard her.

"As I said no one liked Manfred von Karma, even if he was the best of the best… but his temper was always unstable, and when it came to what he called perfection… There is one story that I feel you need to know, to summarize what kind of person he was. Many years ago there was a case, where the defense attorney was a man by the name of Edgeworth…"

Kitty listened to the story and when Lana was finished she was speechless.

"He killed another man over a simple penalty? And brought his enemy's son with him home?"

"Yes" Lana said feeling her headache returning. "And that is all I know of what Franziska's father… and something tells me that I don't want to know what that bastard did in his own home… but I know who you could talk too."

"Who?"

"Miles Edgeworth, the boy Manfred took into his own home and trained personally to become a prosecutor. If anyone knows what went into that house aside from Franziska, it's him."

Kitty smiled. "All right then… and where can I find this Mr. Edgeworth?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kitty checked the piece of paper from Lana once more looking for the right door in the hallway. Lana had driven her to the prosecutor's office before telling her that she had to deal with some tedious paperwork before ushering Kitty off in the general direction she needed to go. Kitty frowned gently before she stopped in front of a door, double checked the number on it with Lana's notes and knocked gently on the door.

"Yes?"

Kitty opened the door and entered, blinking at the rooms color.

"Anything I can do for you miss?"

Kitty turned to the desk, where a man in a Magenta suit with silver hair sat.

"There might be" Kitty said smiling.

She entered the room and closed the door after her, fishing up a card from her pocket.

"You are Miles Edgeworth correct?"

"Yes" Miles said rising from his seat shaking Kitty's hand as she approached him.

"And who are you?"

"Kitty Petro, nice to meet you."

Kitty held out her card, Edgeworth taking it reading the inscription.

_Dr. Kitty Petro, Anger management therapist._

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow at the card and Kitty laughed gently.

"I have been called over by Lana Skye to deal with your sister."

"Ah" Edgeworth said smiling gently sitting down. "I did hear rumors of Lana being frustrated by Franziska… but I don't really see what that has to do with me."

Kitty sighed and sat down gently getting serious. "It's actually quite simple, I need to do a thorough research on Franziska's history, to find out why she is so hostile. I need to know about her childhood."

Edgeworth frowned gently in his seat, and Kitty saw that he was struggling hard with some inner demons.

"I am not going to force you to tell me anything" Kitty said gently smiling reassuringly.

"I will however say that I as a doctor I can't repeat anything you say to anyone else, this is between me and you and will not leave these 4 walls, not even Franziska will know of this little conversation."

Edgeworth looked up and nodded. "All right, how much do you know?"

"I know of the incident revolving around your father's death" Kitty said quietly. "And you have my condolences."

"None needed" Edgeworth said smiling gently. "Tea?"

"No thank you, I'm good."

"Right, I will give you my best testimony on the life in the von karma household, but I can't tell you what happened when I didn't look."

"I understand" Kitty said smiling gently. Edgeworth took a deep sip of his tea and started talking.

"I hadn't even stepped inside the von karma household before I realized that the family was different from mine and my own father's. Mr. von Karma and I had arrived at the estate in Germany where I saw Franziska for the first time. She and her older sister where playing gently on the lawn as small children do, their mother watching from the porch."

"Manfred looked furious, although I didn't realize why until later. He walked up to his wife, told her who I was and that they were taking me in. He then turned to the two girls who had walked up to him and asked in a cold tone what they were doing wasting their time outside when they should be inside studying law."

"Franziska apologized first and rushed inside, her sister Heidi following, not as eager. I followed them and heard Mrs. Von Karma muttering something about how they were just kids."

Edgeworth sighed and took another deep sip of his drink.

"Apparently it wasn't the first time this had come up, while Leonora von Karma felt that her children should have a normal childhood, Manfred von Karma meant that perfection came from long days of study. They never argued in front of us, but you would be amazed at what children hear when they are supposed to be asleep or in another room."

Edgeworth frowned. "Then there was one night a few years after I had moved in… I had problems sleeping as usual, inner demons and all that, so I had gone to the bathroom for a glass of water, when I heard the pair arguing about the usual how to raise the children issue."

"Earlier that day Heidi hadn't bothered filling out Mr. von Karma's pop quiz on law. He had taken it as an insult and sent her off without dinner. Apparently Leonora had snuck some food to her daughter, and Franziska, who desperately wanted her fathers praise, had tattled. I don't remember much of the conversation, but I did remember Leonora exploding and saying the magical words."

Kitty smiled. "Let me guess. Divorce and I'll be taking the children?"

Edgeworth took another sip from his tea nodding. "Indeed. Now remember, back then none of us knew how far Manfred would go in his march to perfection but now…"

Kitty frowned. "Did something happen?"

"2 days after the outburst Leonora took her car out and said she had to go to town and fix something. She drove off… and about 2 hours later the police came on the door and said that she had been in an accident… apparently her brakes had been cut."

Kitty looked up seriously and frowned. "He killed his own wife, just to pass on his legacy?"

"No evidence was found to link him to the crime, and it probably never will, but it seems likely yes. Now after that things got hectic. Without her mother to shelter her from Manfred's obsessive nature Heidi left. She left a note on the table saying that she didn't want to be a lawyer and was running off to a pen pal friend her father didn't even know she had. She was 18 then Franziska had just turned 10."

Kitty nodded. "OK so her mother and her sister left at the age of 10… did it seem to have an effect on her?"

Miles frowned. "With Franziska it's never easy to tell. Even from the moment I stepped into the household Franziska had a… strong personality."

"How so?"

"In my opinion all she wanted was her father to acknowledge her… to love her or to give her some sort of sign that he cared. Thing is, he never did. Perfection was expected, so whenever you came home with an A all you got was a nod as if to say of course."

"And if you came with a B or lower?" Kitty blinked as Edgeworth involuntarily shuddered.

"That bad?"

"I don't want to go into details" Edgeworth said shaking slightly. "Let's just say this, I hate earthquakes with passion, but if I had the choice of facing an earthquake or Manfred Von Karma with a grade lower than an A… I'd choose the earthquake."

Kitty nodded, placing all the info she had gotten and found out that she had most of the background through.

"OK, there are only a few more questions I need to ask."

"By all means ask" Edgeworth said.

"OK first of all where did Franziska get the whip?"

Miles sighed. "When she was younger she took horseback riding lessons… and took a liking to the crop and started hitting people she saw as stupid or imperfect with it… when she grew older she obtained the long she currently use."

Kitty nodded and instead of asking the obvious question as to why Manfred didn't stop his daughter from assaulting people she asked a more indirect question.

"Since Franziska wielded a whip, I think it's fair to guess that Manfred carried some sort of weapon on him at all times… you wouldn't know what it was would you?"

Miles hesitated a while before answering, his voice so low that Kitty barely heard him. "He had a taser."

Kitty shut her eyes tight, taking her time calming herself down.

"Did he ever use it on you?"

"…A few times."

"Did he use it on Franziska?"

"…I think so."

Kitty sighed and rose from her seat holding out her hand to Edgeworth.

"Thank you for all the information, I deeply appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure, as long as it helps Franziska."

Kitty smiled. "My methods aren't very mainstream… Franziska will not be happy and will probably end up at either your or Lana's place screaming sooner or later… think you can handle that?"

"Of course, I have practice when it comes to Franziska's moods, I can deal with her."

"Good… now then Mr. Edgeworth I have taken up enough of your time, I shall take my leave."

"Farewell then Ms Petro, and good luck."

Kitty smiled gently and left, closing the door after her before heading towards Lana's office. She was ready to officially meet with Franziska von Karma.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Franziska frowned gently as she walked down the corridor. Lana had called for her once again… she doubted very much that it would be a pleasant visit. She respected the chief very much, but sometimes she was a tad soft. Nobody had any harm of some hard discipline if they weren't performing their best, she certainly hadn't.

Gently she placed a gloved hand on her whip, making sure it was secured gently to her hip, to make sure she had it ready, just in case. She knocked on the door to Lana's office and entered gently as she heard Lana's voice allowing her entry. Walking in she saw the woman she had seen earlier that day before the trial. She turned to Lana who was scowling gently.

"Yes chief?"

"Remember that meeting the two of us had a week ago? The one where I strictly told you to stop assaulting people or face the consequences?"

"Yes? What about it?"

Lana leaned under her desk and lifted a novel thick bunch of papers and sat it on her desk. She then sighed.

"I am at my wits end here Franziska, you are a good prosecutor, one of the best, and yet you do stupid things like this. And I can't let you continue to do this."

Franziska frowned. She did not like the sound of this.

"This is Kitty Petro, an old friend of mine. She'll be tagging along with you for a while."

Kitty smiled and reached once again into her pocket for her card, giving it to Franziska.

Franziska looked, and her frown turned into a deep scowl. "I don't have anger issues."

"Then you won't mind putting that statement to the test" Lana said gently. "Kitty will stay with you for as long as she deems necessary. If she doesn't see a problem with your behavior, she will tell me and leave, and we all can get back to our lives."

Franziska scowled at Kitty. "I don't have the time to babysit a child."

"No offence Ms von Karma, but I am older than you. If anyone is babysitting anyone, I'm the one babysitting you and getting you out of trouble."

Kitty smiled gently, walking up to stand next to Franziska who scowled at her.

"And what is stopping me from whipping this girl's sorry ass into she leaves me alone?"

Lana actually laughed at this statement. "That's one of the reasons I called Kitty," she said smiling gently. "She is a machocist as well as a lesbian. She won't really mind being at the other end of your whip."

Franziska scowled and turned to Kitty who indeed was watching her whip with a hint of amusement on her face. Didn't look like they were bluffing.

"Fine" Franziska said groaning; knowing that for the moment there was little use objecting to the situation.

Lana smiled. "Good. Now Kitty isn't from around here so she'll be staying with you while she's here."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Franziska. Now I suggest you two leave and get to know each other a little better, something tells me that you are stuck together for quite a while."

Kitty smiled as she walked behind Franziska who was silently fuming as she walked to her office. Her eyes often darted down to Franziska's waist, seeing her hand stroke over her whip, probably debating whether or not to hit her. Franziska got to her office door and opened it, walking inside without inviting Kitty inn. Kitty made a small mental note and followed, gently closing the door after her.

She turned and saw Franziska scowling at her and about to speak her mind, Kitty gently interrupting her.

"I would like to get all the cards out on the table as to why I am here" she said gently.

"A few years ago I was fresh out of college and to get my career starting I took some clients pushed to me by judges. I did relatively well until a judge assigned me a man who hit gay people because he believed that god wanted him to do it. As a lesbian I had a feeling that the case wasn't going to end well so I went to a nearby police department and asked for help."

"There I meet Lana Skye, who were still a cop, not yet an attorney at law. She gave me her word that she would help. No more than a week later she entered my office as the man had put a gun to my head."

Kitty sighed and sat down gently in a chair in front of Franziska's desk.

"I was so grateful that I told Lana that if there would be a time when she would need me in the way I needed her she had only to call me. And now I am here, doing this for free as a thank you to an old friend, and no money you probably want to bribe me with will make me go away."

Franziska huffed but sat down in her own chair dragging a pile of paperwork in front of her and started writing.

"Now then as you apparently is childish enough to try to ignore me I will tell you how I work since I know you can hear me" Kitty continued, not raising her voice nor looking angry over the fact that Franziska was acting up already.

"I will treat you just like a good parent would treat a disobedient and stubborn child, with the reward and punishment system."

Kitty smiled as she saw Franziska's hand stop moving, from the paper, before starting again a nanosecond later.

"I will follow you around and see how you treat other people and how they in return treat you. For everything you do that I do not approve of I will write down in this small black book" Kitty said dragging out an A5 size notebook in black bindings.

"If you do something I do approve of I will write it down in this small black notebook. At the end of the day I will compare the two against each other and see if they cancel each other out. If they don't and you have been a naughty girl I will give you a chance to apologize to those you have hurt."

"Refuse and you will be punished. If you have done more good than bad you will get rewarded. Any questions?"

Franziska finally looked up from her papers. "Yeah how is this supposed to be a cure for my supposed anger issues?"

Kitty smiled gently. "Simple. You don't want to get punished right?"

Franziska lifted an eyebrow as the only answer.

"The more you yell, hit people and refuse to show small acts of kindness you will end up either forced to apologize to people or face the consequences. If you are as prideful as I think you are you will after a while learn that to be angry and scream and have a tantrum is bad for your image and you will after a while learn to behave. In theory anyways."

Franziska huffed. "It will take more than a girl to scare me Petro."

"I'm not here to scare you" Kitty said gently. "Also since I will be living under your roof while I am here there are a few things I want you to know."

"Item 1, I will never lie to you. I may sometimes avoid telling the whole truth but I will never lie to a person."

"Item 2, I don't take much room, I only need a couch a pillow and a blanket, and a place to put my toothbrush and I will manage."

"Item 3, I have a confidentiality privilege, everything you say to me in private I will not tell anyone else about. So if you have any inner demons, feel free to talk to me."

"Lastly Item 4, I will not tolerate you hitting people with purpose. As Lana said I personally don't mind getting hit, and I will stand in the way of your whip if you try to hurt someone who don't deserve it."

Kitty smiled gently and took up her book and started writing.

"Why are you writing I haven't done anything yet?"

"At the courthouse today you hit a police detective because you felt like he was useless, you whipped at least 5 people during the trial, including the judge more than once, you threatened me with your whip because my vest wasn't buttoned, had a tantrum in Lana's office, you led me here and didn't even invite me in, and you ignored me for the complete time of 19 minutes."

Kitty looked up from her writing and smiled.

"You have a lot of catching up to do if you want the good and the bad to break even here Franziska, feel free to do something about it or ignore it."

Franziska scowled down into her paperwork. This was going to end in tragedy, she could feel it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kitty kept sitting in her place in front of Franziska, while the young German kept working on her paperwork. Looking towards the clock Kitty saw that it was nearing lunch.

"So… where do you go to eat?"

"I don't", Franziska said gently.

Kitty frowned. "Well you got to eat; the work won't disappear if you take five minutes."

Franziska looked up from her paperwork and gently up to the clock on her wall.

"I eat… I just don't need to go anywhere."

Kitty where about to ask what Franziska meant when there was a knock on the door, followed by detective Gumshoe walking inside with a bag.

"Morning sir, I got your coffee and your sandwiches as you wanted me to."

"You're late scruffy" Franziska said scowling gently.

Kitty gently cleared her throat, looking at Franziska. Franziska sighed, understanding that Kitty was not amused and dragged out her wallet.

"Here you go Scruffy, get something for yourself."

Gumshoe blinked in wonder, taking the 10 dollar note Franziska gave him in childlike wonder.

"Thank you sir, that's very kind of you."

Franziska looked over to Kitty who smiled gently; glad to see that Franziska was going to play along.

"Scruffy this is Dr. Kitty Petro, she is going to stay here for a while, why don't you show her around? I am sure she is hungry."

"Nah there is no need" Kitty said rising to shake Gumshoe's hand. "I like it here, but I was wondering Detective, if you could do me one small favor."

"Probably" Gumshoe said smiling. "I don't have anything planned right now."

"Good." Kitty dragged out her wallet and took out a couple of dollar notes. "If you could go to the nearest bakery and get me a sandwich with cheese and baloney, keep the change."

"But sir, this is a lot of change."

"Well then I guess you will have more money to spend on some good food then detective."

"Thank you sir" Gumshoe said nearly running out the door.

Kitty smiled, turning to Franziska. "I like him."

Franziska rolled her eyes as she opened her bag, taking out a small sandwich with her left hand, starting to eat in small bites, while continuing her paperwork with the right hand.

"You know, some people find it impolite to work and eat at the same time" Kitty said.

"And some people find it annoying to not get their paperwork finished on time."

Kitty giggled gently. "Oh my, did you just make a joke? I'll be sure to alert the media."

Franziska frowned and laid down her pen, looking up and into Kitty's eyes.

"Listen… I don't like you. I don't like the idea of having you along for the ride but something tells me that I have no choice in this matter. You are making it really hard for me not to hit you. I have to be finished with this stack by tomorrow at 8 o clock and I need to get them done. So for the love of all things holy could you please let me work in peace?"

Kitty smiled and sat down gently in her chair. "All right… one more thing and then I'll shut up."

"Yes?"

"Whenever someone does something you don't like… try finding a happy place and count calmly to ten."

"A happy place?"

"A place where you can relax, think of something you would enjoy. Can be anything you want."

Franziska frowned but closed her eyes reluctantly, thinking about something happy… Her first win in court, listening to Mozart… maiming Phoenix Wright senseless.

She smiled gently.

"See, don't you feel better already?"

Franziska sighed at Kitty's voice, taking another bite of her lunch.

She supposed that she had to play kind for a while… until she got Kitty off her back. "Danke" she mumbled gently.

Kitty smiled back. "Bitte Sehr" she replied, her smile widening as Franziska realized she spoke German.

Looking at the blond in front of her Franziska tried to identify her nationality. Light skin, blond hair, clear blue eyes…

Kitty looked up as the door opened and Detective Gumshoe came back in.

"I got you that sandwich, sorry it took so long, the line was crazy."

"I don't mind" Kitty said smiling.

"Franziska is silently trying to figure out where I'm from, want to watch?"

Gumshoe looked worried over at Franziska… "Eh no sir, I have some work to do… I should get going, nice to have meet you sir."

And with that he rushed out the door. Such a nice man Kitty said, starting to eat her own sandwich.

"So… have you figured it out yet?"

Kitty smiled raising an amused eyebrow.

"I am thinking European… north Europe… you don't come off as a soviet and you are to pale to be from the south. Are you French?"

"Cold" Kitty said amused.

Franziska frowned. "Austrian?"

"Colder."

"Well you can't be German, you don't have the accent."

"No… but you are getting warmer." Franziska frowned… before she sighed.

"Of course… you're Scandinavian."

"And where in Scandinavia?"

"I am guessing… Norwegian."

Kitty applauded gently. "Well done… my accent again I take it?"

"To clear to be Danish… and not special enough to be Swedish."

"Was that an insult?"

"Heavens no… It was the truth. If I offended you it was not my intention."

"Right… well I shall sit here… why don't you finish up that paperwork?"

And as Franziska realized that Kitty had unintentionally made her take a short break Kitty herself sat down to eat her food, smiling as Franziska once again turned to her paperwork.


End file.
